


Pit Stop

by SKTT1_Harry16



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute Ending, Eventual Romance, Formula 1, Formula One, Gay, M/M, McLaren, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKTT1_Harry16/pseuds/SKTT1_Harry16
Summary: “Norris excited before the Mexican Grand Prix"But things don't go as expected...
Relationships: Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my original language, and this is the first time I post on this site.)

### After Rain

“Norris excited before the Mexican Grand Prix”

“Mexico generally offers us great races and it must adapt to some of the characteristics of our car, but I know that I still need to work hard to make the most of the weekend.”

"It is an interesting track to drive with the exclusive section of the stadium, and I am looking forward to racing there this year after participating in TL1 last year."  
_______________________________________________

On the 13th lap Lando stopped at the pit stop, but as soon as he moved he felt that one of the wheels was a little loose, even though he was not sure the team decided to opt for safety, so he had to immediately stop the car being pushed by the team back to where he had stopped to make adjustments, at that time he had dropped all positions and was now in 20th place.

After a few laps, close to the last few parameters of the car were already at the limit, so to avoid further damage, they decided to abandon the race, as he was almost one lap behind everyone, and because of that he was taking many blue flags which made it difficult even more things.

Lando was devastated, one moment he was having his best race of the year, and the next, after a disastrous pit stop, everything had gone downhill, without even being able to finish the race.

He got so bad that he couldn't keep up with the rest of the race or stay in the presence of everyone, he retired and said he was going to rest. The race ended 20 minutes later, as soon as Carlos found out what had happened to his teammate, and started looking for him like crazy.

He knew how upset Lando was when this kind of situation occurred.

He opened the door that separated him from Norris with all his strength and without any ceremony.

-Oh ... Lando ...

-Carlos? -The youngest tried to wipe his tears quickly so that the other would not see his terrible condition, but it was too late, and even if the other had not seen him, he would know, and feel, because he always feels.

Norris was lying on the couch, he sat down so that Carlos could be beside him, as soon as this happened he received a hug.

-Don't cry please, I know the race was terrible, but it wasn't your fault, it wasn't ours, luck just wasn't on our side today dear.

They pulled back a little and Carlos started wiping Lando's tears, kissing his forehead

-I'm fine Carlos ...  
Sainz held Lando's face, forcing him to make eye contact for a few moments, then starting a tender kiss.

-You don't have to lie to me, you know? I love you Lando

The youngest smiled, which for Sainz was like the rainbow after a heavy rain.

-I'm definitely much better now, and I love you, too, Carlos.

Being with your mate was like a perfect pit stop.


End file.
